icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of CHL franchise post-season droughts
This is a list of current Canadian Hockey League franchise league championship and Memorial Cup droughts. Those teams which have never won in franchise history are listed by the date they entered the league. League Championships :''Represented by the J. Ross Robertson Cup (OHL), the Ed Chynoweth Cup (WHL), and the President's Cup (QMJHL). #1967: Saskatoon Blades* #1967: Tri-City Americans* #1968: Sudbury Wolves (Niagara Falls Flyers) #1970: Shawinigan Cataractes* #1972: Seattle Thunderbirds* #1974: Kingston Frontenacs* #1980: Regina Pats #1981: Sarnia Sting (Cornwall Royals) #1981: Prince George Cougars (Victoria Cougars) #1981: Moose Jaw Warriors* #1985: Rouyn-Noranda Huskies (Verdun Junior Canadians) #1985: Prince Albert Raiders #1986: Owen Sound Attack (Guelph Platers) #1991: Quebec Remparts* #1992: Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds #1993: Swift Current Broncos #1994: Chicoutimi Saguenéens #1994: Saginaw Spirit (North Bay Centennials) #1995: Halifax Mooseheads* #1995: Kamloops Blazers #1996: Brandon Wheat Kings #1996: Cape Breton Screaming Eagles (Granby Prédateurs) #1997: Lethbridge Hurricanes #1997: Oshawa Generals #1998: Baie-Comeau Drakkar* #1998: Mississauga St. Michael's Majors* #1998: Portland Winterhawks #1999: Brampton Battalion* #1999: Niagara IceDogs* #1999: Acadie-Bathurst Titan #1999: Belleville Bulls #2000: P.E.I. Rocket* #2000: Barrie Colts #2001: Ottawa 67's #2001: Red Deer Rebels #2001: Val-d'Or Foreurs #2002: Erie Otters #2002: Kootenay Ice #2002: Victoriaville Tigres #2004: Everett Silvertips* #2004: Guelph Storm #2005: London Knights #2005: Rimouski Océanic #2006: Montreal Junior Hockey Club* #2006: Saint John Sea Dogs* #2006: Peterborough Petes #2006: Vancouver Giants #2007: Chilliwack Bruins* #2007: Lewiston Maineiacs #2007: Medicine Hat Tigers #2007: Plymouth Whalers #2008: Edmonton Oil Kings* #2008: Gatineau Olympiques #2008: Kitchener Rangers #2008: Spokane Chiefs #2009: Kelowna Rockets #2009: Drummondville Voltigeurs #2010: Calgary Hitmen #2010: Moncton Wildcats #2010: Windsor Spitfires * - have never won the championship Memorial Cup #1960: Saginaw Spirit (St. Catharines Teepees) #1967: Saskatoon Blades* #1967: Tri-City Americans* #1968: Lethbridge Hurricanes* #1968: Sudbury Wolves (Niagara Falls Flyers) #1968: Brandon Wheat Kings* #1970: Rouyn-Noranda Huskies (Montreal Junior Canadiens) #1970: Acadie-Bathurst Titan* #1970: Lewiston MAINEiacs* #1970: Shawinigan Cataractes* #1972: Prince George Cougars* #1972: Seattle Thunderbirds* #1974: Regina Pats #1974: Kingston Frontenacs* #1974: Chicoutimi Saguenéens* #1975: Guelph Storm (Toronto Marlboros) #1976: Erie Otters (Hamilton Fincups) #1979: Peterborough Petes #1981: Sarnia Sting (Cornwall Royals) #1981: Moose Jaw Warriors* #1982: Belleville Bulls* #1983: Drummondville Voltigeurs* #1985: Prince Albert Raiders #1986: Owen Sound Attack (Guelph Platers) #1988: Victoriaville Tigres* #1988: Medicine Hat Tigers #1989: Swift Current Broncos #1990: Oshawa Generals #1991: Plymouth Whalers* #1993: Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds #1994: Val-d'Or Foreurs* #1995: Kamloops Blazers #1995: Halifax Mooseheads* #1996: Cape Breton Screaming Eagles (Granby Prédateurs) #1996: Barrie Colts* #1996: Calgary Hitmen* #1997: Gatineau Olympiques #1996: Moncton Wildcats* #1998: Portland Winterhawks #1998: Baie-Comeau Drakkar* #1998: Mississauga St. Michael's Majors* #1999: Brampton Battalion* #1999: Niagara IceDogs* #1999: Ottawa 67's #2000: Rimouski Océanic #2000: P.E.I. Rocket* #2001: Red Deer Rebels #2002: Kootenay Ice #2003: Kitchener Rangers #2004: Kelowna Rockets #2004: Everett Silvertips* #2005: London Knights #2006: Quebec Remparts #2006: Saint John Sea Dogs* #2006: Montreal Juniors* #2007: Vancouver Giants #2007: Chilliwack Bruins* #2008: Edmonton Oil Kings* #2008: Spokane Chiefs #2010: Windsor Spitfires * - have never won the Memorial Cup Playoffs *2008: Prince Albert Raiders *2009: Oshawa Generals *2009: Halifax Mooseheads *2009: Regina Pats *2010: Lethbridge Hurricanes *2010: Edmonton Oil Kings *2010: Seattle Thunderbirds *2010: Prince George Cougars *2010: Belleville Bulls *2010: Owen Sound Attack *2010: Sarnia Sting *2010: Baie-Comeau Drakkar Notes The longest drought in CHL history belongs to the Saskatoon Blades, who have never won the WHL title or Memorial Cup since their founding in 1966. Historically, the longest drought belonged to the London Knights, who went 40 years between their founding in 1965 and their first OHL title and Memorial Cup in 2005. The Blades passed this mark by failing to win in 2005-06. The longest drought among teams who have won their league title but never the Memorial Cup belongs to the Brandon Wheat Kings. The team has won three WHL titles but never the Memorial Cup since their founding in 1968. There is only one CHL team that has won the Memorial Cup but never their own league - the Quebec Remparts, who re-joined the QMJHL in 1997 and won the 2006 Memorial Cup as QMJHL runners-up to champion and tournament host Moncton. The longest drought among teams since their last league championship belongs to the Regina Pats, who have not won the WHL title since 1980. The longest Memorial Cup drought among previous winning teams belongs to the Peterborough Petes, whose only Memorial Cup title came in 1979. The Owen Sound Attack franchise, won the OHL championship and Memorial Cup in 1986 as the Guelph Platers. Since the franchise moved to Owen Sound in 1989, it has not won any championships, as the Owen Sound Platers or Owen Sound Attack. The Sudbury Wolves franchise, has won the OHL championship and Memorial Cup in both of its previous incarnations. The Barrie Flyers won the Memorial Cup in 1951 and 1953, and the J. Ross Robertson Cup in 1948, 1949, 1951 and 1953. The Niagara Falls Flyers won the Memorial Cup in 1965 and 1968, and the J. Ross Robertson Cup in 1963, 1965 and 1968. *Acadie-Bathurst Titan totals include Rosemont National, Laval National, Laval Voisins, and Laval Titan *Cape Breton Screaming Eagles totals include Granby Prédateurs *Erie Otters totals include Hamilton Fincups, Brantford Alexanders, Hamilton Steelhawks and Niagara Falls Thunder *Guelph Storm totals include Toronto Marlboros and Dukes of Hamilton *Kingston Frontenacs totals include Kingston Canadians and Kingston Raiders *Mississauga St. Michael's Majors totals include Toronto St. Michael's Majors (1996-2007) *Moncton Wildcats totals include Moncton Alpines *Montreal Juniors totals include St. John's Fog Devils *Moose Jaw Warriors totals include Winnipeg Warriors *Niagara IceDogs totals include Mississauga IceDogs *Owen Sound Attack totals include Guelph Platers and Owen Sound Platers *Prince George Cougars totals include Victoria Cougars *Quebec Remparts totals include Beauport Harfangs *Rouyn-Noranda Huskies totals include Montreal Junior Canadiens, Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge, Montreal Juniors, Verdun Juniors, Verdun Junior Canadiens, and Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *P.E.I. Rocket totals include Montreal Rocket *Plymouth Whalers totals include Detroit Compuware Ambassadors, Detroit Junior Red Wings and Detroit Whalers *Saginaw Spirit totals include St. Catharines Teepees, St. Catharines Black Hawks, Niagara Falls Flyers (1976-1982) and North Bay Centennials *Sarnia Sting totals include Cornwall Royals and Newmarket Royals *Seattle Thunderbirds totals include Vancouver Nats, Kamloops Chiefs and Seattle Breakers *Shawinigan Cataractes totals include Shawinigan Bruins and Shawinigan Dynamos *Sudbury Wolves totals include Niagara Falls Flyers (1960-1972) *Tri-City Americans totals include Calgary Buffaloes, Calgary Centennials, Billings Bighorns, Nanaimo Islanders and New Westminster Bruins (1983-1988) Category:Canadian Hockey League